Chat Resident Evil 4
by Goldfield
Summary: O que aconteceria se os personagens de Resident Evil 4 se encontrassem para um batepapo online? Presente de aniversário para a ficwriter carol cat, do site FFSOL.


**Chat Resident Evil 4**

Os últimos três dias após o término da missão na Espanha haviam sido extremamente cansativos para Leon: burocracia, condecorações, reuniões, relatórios... Na manhã daquele dia, após ter ido cumprimentar pessoalmente o presidente Graham na Casa Branca, o agente do Serviço Secreto chegou em casa exausto, desejando apenas relaxar com um papinho na Internet...

_**Leon Scott Kennedy – Story of my life... **_acabou de entrar.

_(10 minutos depois…)_

_**Ada Wong – A woman in red **_acabou de entrar.

_**Ada Wong – A woman in red **_diz:

Oi, Leon.

_**Leon Scott Kennedy – Story of my life... **_diz:

Ah… Olá, Ada.

_**Ada Wong – A woman in red **_diz:

Há algo errado, querido?

_**Leon Scott Kennedy – Story of my life... **_diz:

E você ainda me pergunta? Traiu totalmente minha confiança, Ada! Levou embora a amostra da Plaga e por pouco não explodi junto com aquela ilha...

_**Ada Wong – A woman in red **_diz:

Você vai me desculpar, Leon, mas são as regras do jogo. Alguns ganham, outros perdem. Eu precisava daquela amostra e levei-a comigo. Ela não podia cair nas mãos do governo norte-americano.

_**Leon Scott Kennedy – Story of my life... **_diz:

Mas como não? Ela estaria segura em poder do sensato governo dos EUA. Que mal ele poderia fazer tendo em mãos aquele parasita?

_**Ada Wong – A woman in red **_diz:

Oo

_**Leon Scott Kennedy – Story of my life... **_diz:

Eeer… Bem… Talvez eles o jogassem num pequeno país ali e outro aqui como Irã ou Coréia do Norte, mas...

_**Ada Wong – A woman in red **_diz:

…

_**Leon Scott Kennedy – Story of my life... **_diz:

Olha, o ponto é: eu só estava cumprindo ordens!

_**Ada Wong – A woman in red **_diz:

Eu também.

_**Leon Scott Kennedy – Story of my life... **_diz:

Ah, é? Para quem, então?

_**Ada Wong – A woman in red **_diz:

…

_**Leon Scott Kennedy – Story of my life... **_diz:

Me responda, Ada!

_**Ada Wong – A woman in red **_pode não responder porque parece estar off-line. Tente novamente mais tarde, mande e-mail ou espere o Resident Evil 5... Quem sabe...

_**Leon Scott Kennedy – Story of my life... **_diz:

DROGA!!

_**Mercador – Fazemos qualquer negócio! **_acabou de entrar.

_**Mercador – Fazemos qualquer negócio! **_diz:

AutoMessage: _What are you buying?_

_**Leon Scott Kennedy – Story of my life... **_diz:

Quê? O.o

_**Mercador – Fazemos qualquer negócio! **_diz:

AutoMessage: _What are you selling?_

_**Leon Scott Kennedy – Story of my life... **_diz:

oO

_**Mercador – Fazemos qualquer negócio! **_diz:

AutoMessage: _I have something that might interest you, hehehehe!_

_**Mercador – Fazemos qualquer negócio! **_acabou de lhe oferecer uma versão atualizada deste Programa de Chat por apenas 1500 pesetas. Deseja fazer o download dela?

_**Leon Scott Kennedy – Story of my life... **_diz:

Tô fora, hem!

_**Mercador – Fazemos qualquer negócio! **_pode não responder porque parece estar off-line. Procure-o no próximo ponto de venda, é só avistar a chama azul

_**Leon Scott Kennedy – Story of my life... **_diz:

oO²

_**Luis Sera – Aragorn Castelhano **_acabou de entrar.

_**Luis Sera – Aragorn Castelhano **_diz:

Mundo pequeno, hem? xD

_**Leon Scott Kennedy – Story of my life... **_diz:

A Internet o faz menor :)

_**Luis Sera – Aragorn Castelhano **_diz:

\o/

_**Leon Scott Kennedy – Story of my life... **_diz:

Fico feliz em ver que você sobreviveu!

_**Luis Sera – Aragorn Castelhano **_diz:

Ah, você sabe como é, né... Eu tava lá nos meus últimos momentos quando apareceu um mauricinho de óculos escuros que injetou algo em mim. No dia seguinte eu já estava novinho em folha!

_**Leon Scott Kennedy – Story of my life... **_diz:

Mauricinho de óculos escuros?? o.o

_**Luis Sera – Aragorn Castelhano **_diz:

Isso mesmo, se não me engano o nome dele é...

_**Luis Sera – Aragorn Castelhano **_parece ter ficado off-line devido à intervenção de organizações secretas do mundo Resident Evil. Aguarde jogos futuros para possíveis revelações.

_**Leon Scott Kennedy – Story of my life... **_diz:

u.u

_**Ashley Graham – A "Filha do Presidente" **_acabou de entrar.

_**Leon Scott Kennedy – Story of my life... **_diz:

Lá vem…

_**Ashley Graham – A "Filha do Presidente" **_diz:

Oi, Leon :)

_**Leon Scott Kennedy – Story of my life... **_diz:

Oi, Ashley… ¬¬

_**Ashley Graham – A "Filha do Presidente" **_diz:

Tudo bem?

_**Leon Scott Kennedy – Story of my life... **_diz:

Vai indo…

_**Ashley Graham – A "Filha do Presidente" **_diz:

Eu fiquei sabendo que você conheceu meu pai hoje cedo :)

_**Leon Scott Kennedy – Story of my life... **_diz:

Sim, é verdade…

_**Ashley Graham – A "Filha do Presidente" **_diz:

Fale com sinceridade: ele não é bacana? Não é o sogro que você sempre quis?

_**Leon Scott Kennedy – Story of my life... **_diz:

¬¬³

_**Ashley Graham – A "Filha do Presidente" **_diz:

Ah, Leon, qual é? Me dá uma chance, vai! Vem me fazer uma visita aqui em casa, a sete chaves!

_**Leon Scott Kennedy – Story of my life... **_diz:

Ashley, eu já te disse que gosto de outra pessoa…

_**Ashley Graham – A "Filha do Presidente" **_diz:

AQUELA BARANGA DA ADA WONG, NÉ??

_**Leon Scott Kennedy – Story of my life... **_diz:

--medo-- OO

_**Ashley Graham – A "Filha do Presidente" **_diz:

Meu amor, eu posso te fazer muito feliz! Namore comigo, por favor! Garanto que nas próximas eleições meu pai pode dar um jeito de você ser vice na chapa dele :)

_**Leon Scott Kennedy – Story of my life... **_diz:

O.o

_**Ashley Graham – A "Filha do Presidente" **_diz:

Por favor, Leon!!

_**Leon Scott Kennedy – Story of my life... **_diz:

Já disse que não.

_**Ashley Graham – A "Filha do Presidente" **_diz:

AutoMessage: _LEON, HELP!!_

_**Leon Scott Kennedy – Story of my life... **_diz:

u.u

_**Ashley Graham – A "Filha do Presidente" **_diz:

AutoMessage: _HELP ME, LEON!!_

_**Leon Scott Kennedy – Story of my life... **_diz:

Pentelha ¬¬

_**Ashley Graham – A "Filha do Presidente" **_diz:

AutoMessage: _HELP!!_

_**Leon Scott Kennedy – Story of my life... **_acaba de bloquear _**Ashley Graham – A "Filha do Presidente" **_por amolação excessiva.

_**Leon Scott Kennedy – Story of my life... **_diz:

UFA!! \o/

_**Mercador – Fazemos qualquer negócio! **_acabou de entrar.

_**Mercador – Fazemos qualquer negócio! **_diz:

AutoMessage: _Oh… I'll buy it for a high price!_

_**Leon Scott Kennedy – Story of my life...**_diz:

:P

_**Mercador – Fazemos qualquer negócio!**_ acabou de lhe oferecer 5000 pesetas por seu computador. Você aceita a oferta?

_**Leon Scott Kennedy – Story of my life... **_diz:

MERCENÁRIO!! Meu PC não vale tão pouco! ¬¬

_**Mercador – Fazemos qualquer negócio! **_diz:

AutoMessage: _Come back later!_

_**Mercador – Fazemos qualquer negócio!**_ pode não responder porque parece estar off-line. Procure-o novamente quando seu computador valer menos

_**Leon Scott Kennedy – Story of my life... **_diz:

Oo³

_**Don José (Ganado)**_ acabou de entrar.

_**Don Diego (Ganado)**_ acabou de entrar.

_**Don Esteban (Ganado)**_ acabou de entrar.

_**Don Manuel (Ganado)**_ acabou de entrar.

_**Don Ramon (Seu Madruga)**_ acabou de entrar.

_**Dr. Salvador – Massacre da Serra Elétrica **_acabou de entrar.

_**Leon Scott Kennedy – Story of my life... **_diz:

oO²³

_**Don José (Ganado)**_ diz:

AutoMessage: _¡Ahí está!_

_**Don Diego (Ganado)**_ diz:

AutoMessage: _¡Un forastero!_

_**Don Esteban (Ganado)**_ diz:

AutoMessage: _¡Maldita sea!_

_**Don Manuel (Ganado)**_ diz:

AutoMessage: _¡Agárrenlo!_

_**Don Ramon (Seu Madruga)**_ diz:

AutoMessage: Só não te dou outra porque ¬¬

_**Dr. Salvador – Massacre da Serra Elétrica **_diz:

AutoMessage: HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

_**Leon Scott Kennedy – Story of my life... **_diz:

_Epa, sujou! FUI!!_

_**Leon Scott Kennedy – Story of my life... **_pode não responder porque parece estar off-line. Procure-o no Resident Evil 2 ou Resident Evil Gaiden :)

Conexão terminada.

**\o/**

_Carol, espero que tenha gostado deste presente de aniversário!_

_Parabéns, muitos anos de vida e felicidades! Continue sempre sendo essa pessoa meiga e doce que você é! _

_Abraços :)_

Luiz Fabrício de Oliveira Mendes – "Goldfield".


End file.
